Fox of Woodcrest
by Kami-no-Yami-666
Summary: People in Woodcrest seem to be able to get away with everything. That is till the new Attorney from Japan comes to town, who is he? Why is he here? Where did all these Yakuza come from! Can someone stop this madness!
1. Chapter 1

**Fox of Woodcrest**

**Hey all of you eager readers! You're probably wondering why I'm putting up this story instead of a new chapter of my other ones, right? Well my old laptop, may the laptop god have mercy on his hard-drive, got into a fight with my coffee and, well, he lost. In his last moments he lost all coherent memory of my work for my stories, pictures of concept art and my timelines for said stories. After ordering the proper tomb stone I got to grieving over the RIP memorial and got back to writing my stories since I knew that's what he would have wanted. Right now I am saving up for a new laptop and have had to do this on a library computer, so please be patient since now I have to make the files up from scratch. Anyway this story will have humor, as it is in the Boondocks universe, but also serious undertones of the criminal underground. What do I mean by that you ask? Well it will be answered in this prologue, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Boondocks.**

**[Fuck you!] - **Different language

"I'm sorry?" – Dialogue

"_That's gay!" _– Thoughts

**Prologue: It all began in Japan…**

**XXXXXX**

"They say that the first few steps a man can take are the hardest steps of them all. Yet we, as men, do not understand the pure unadulterated truth of those words!" Preached the pastor of the Ikebukuro Orphanage, known more so to the children as 'home'. It was a normal Sunday morning for the kids as they were coerced into another session of religious homage to their God, though they were too young to understand that yet and thought of it more as lectures. The young children all sat in their old wooden chairs in a small room with bored eyes watching as the old seventy-three year old man went on to tell them the 'truth' of their God, preaching of Hell-fire and brimstone, of ignorance and lust, of pain and sorrow on a platform overlooking them for more added effect to his words.

"God won't he just shut UP!" Hissed the child under his breathe, getting a sigh in return from his fellow orphan to his right. Turning to him the boy scowled, "Why do we even _go to this!_ I mean, do we really need to know about this stuff to get adopted? Is this what parents look for in a kid, a nice little religious sap?" The blond to his right could only shrug at his friends words, since they were always the same when they went to the Sunday mass. "Kenji we are in a Christian orphanage, what did you expect us to be doing on Sundays? I mean they are just trying to get us to act like good people." The child said, making Kenji's scowl appear more prevalent at the explanation.

"Well that's just great! We're all going to be upright citizens! All because some Jiji is telling us to or we'll go to Hell." Kenji replied sarcastically back only to be shushed by a passing Nun. Chuckling, the blonde looked back at his brother of all but blood and replied with a whiskered smile, "That's what they're trying to do anyway Kenji. I mean we are just kids, so adults are going to tell us what to do."

Kenji only huffed, "You're just saying that to get through this service Naruto." Naruto smiled in a knowing manner, but didn't deny his friends claim. "Well it's alright this thing is going to be over soon, Father Sarutobi is almost done. Look he has the wine out, so we have about ten more minutes in this thing." True to his words the service ended in ten minutes with the Father passing the cup of wine to each Nun in thanks of their service at the Orphanage. Seeing as the sermon was over, the children filed out of the room passing by a few men out in the hall. Most of the men were dressed in what appeared to be clothes of a Yakuza though the leader was dressed in a black suit and tie with black hair and eyes, with a scowl on his face.

"Which one to pick, I wonder." He muttered as he scanned the children with his analytical eyes. Homura Akahitto was stumped; he was supposed to pick a child to adopt for his boss seeing as his boss was infertile, and was looking for young blood to take over his business. Yet he could choose from one of his employees seeing as they were experienced enough and knew what they were doing. But he didn't due to the fact that he was a paranoid old man and wouldn't leave anything to chance. Therefore he sent his right hand man, Homura, to scout the local Orphan's for possible prospects.

"_They all are too listless and innocent. You can just tell that they wouldn't be able to handle what we do." _Homura thought, looking into the moving crowd til he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning he found a smiling face in the form of Father Sarutobi. "May I be of service, my child?" The Father asked with a questioning gaze.

Homura replied, "I don't know Father, for what I am looking for seems to be impossible to find here." Sarutobi raised a grey brow to this. "Oh? And what is it that you are searching for, sir?" Homura spread his hands in a dismissive gesture, "An Heir so to speak. But alas I cannot seem to find a worthy young child to take such a place of honor."

The old man pondered the man's words, "What exactly are you looking for in a child sir?" Homura spoke without hesitation, "What I look for is a willingness to learn, a will of steel, and an unwavering loyalty. He must be willing to follow but not blind to poor leadership, he must not be squeamish or soft of heart. And finally he must not be brash or loud, but quiet and controlled. That is what I am looking for in a child Father, but I guess my expectations are to high for this establishment." Sighed Homura, as the last of the kids passed them by, such disappointment. His boss would not be pleased by this, not one bit. He demands the best of what Homura can offer but if he cannot deliver, then his pay as well as his physical being will be in great pain for his failure at such a, to his boss, simple task.

The old man smiled, "Those are some high expectations, my son. But I think you are being to quick to dismiss these children. After all you haven't seen all of them yet." Homura gave him a questioning look. "Yes, there are still a few stragglers in the Mass Hall getting a scolding from Sister Koharu. Please wait and I will fetch them." He walked back into the room, talking to the Sister and getting Kenji and Naruto by the arm. Pulling them out into the hall for Homura to see, Sarutobi patted them on the head. "Now, I believe you may look upon them and tell me if you haven't found your 'Heir' as it were. Though, I believe that these two may surprise you." He chuckled, getting a slight nod from the man and a questioning look from the kids.

Turning his gaze to the kids Homura let his eyes take in their appearances and analyzed them to the fullest intent of his inspection. After looking them over again and again he's come to a decision. "The blonde will do." He pointed out and looked to Sarutobi, "If you could just send the adoption papers with me my Boss will get them done and back to you within the hour." He said getting a gob smacked look from the two kids. "I-I'm getting adopted?" Naruto stuttered, shocked that he was the one being adopted since few people ever looked his way when potential parents saw him they just thought he was an American left there and with the way Japan and the States relationship has been going they didn't want to adopt a child with possible ties to such a bigoted country. It was bad, yes but he at least had Kenji for comfort. But now what was he going to do without him.

"Alright I'll just get the papers done and we'll have this finalized today." Sarutobi said leading the two away and leaving little Kenji with Sister Koharu. _"I hope we get to see each other again, Oniisan."_

**XXXXXX**

Getting out of the car with his new Ojisan as it were, or at least that's what he was told to call him, in tow as they approached the large house. The house itself was more of a manor with red wood making up most of its structure with a trail of rock steps up to the large double doors of the entrance with a guardian parallel to the entrance filled with many colored flowers. Opening the doors the subordinates of Homura bade him welcome as well as the new addition to the family. Walking past them Homura led Naruto through the rooms filled with priceless works of art and riches, literature of every possible subject and finally the room of the Master of the household where a man in his late forties sat patiently for them to arrive.

Homura bowed low, making sure that Naruto did so as well to show respect to his new Otousan. "Danzo-sama, here is the boy that we have been searching for. May I present the now aptly named Naruto Shimura." He announced pushing the boy forward to the man. Stumbling Naruto righted himself and stood stock still so as not to degrade himself in the presence of his new parent. He didn't want to appear ill-mannered to his Otousan and make him regret adopting him so he bowed once more and said, "It's an honor to meet you Danzo-sama."

Danzo looked in his eyes, probing his being with a judging gaze for any signs of deceit. Finding none he got out of his chair and walked around Naruto, looking over him as if he were a new car, inspecting him for any hidden faults or dents in physique or character. After doing so for five minutes Danzo nodded and looked to his new Sochi and patted his shoulder, "Please call me Otousan, my Sochi. We have much to do if you are to succeed me in the families business of course."

Naruto questioned him with a look, "Otousan, what does the family do exactly." Danzo smirked, "Well a lot of things such as money management, to food manufacturing to pharmaceuticals. We just do a bit of everything Naruto." The eight year old slowly nodded at this; after all it seemed like his new family was well off so they be part of what his new parent has told him. Though he will find that not all of what Danzo has said will be truthful in the future.

**XXXXXX**

Two years have passed since young Naruto has been taken in by the Shimura household and to say that it has been a learning experience would be an understatement. Immediately after being introduced to his new parent he met his new Okaasan Miho who upon seeing the child hugged him, smothering him with all the motherly affection she could till her husband told her to stop. After getting to know her Naruto was told that he would be under a strict learning program to get him ready for his years of schooling and success in his family's business. And learn he did for under the tutors his father has provided from mathematics, to science and language to even politics he excelled in the years provided. As well as basic hand to hand combat and the way of the sword, needless to say he did well in both. Now we find the father and son duo in their morning ritual of sword play where our young blonde was getting his usual treatment in the area of the blade.

"Again! This time with more force in the swing!" Danzo ordered, whacking Naruto over the head with his wooden Bokken to get his point across. Rubbing his head in pain Naruto swung at his Otousan again, this time with more force as he was instructed. Unfortunately it still wasn't enough to break through the man's defenses, resulting in another whack to the skull. "Ugh, what am I doing wrong?!" Naruto growled in a rare show of frustration at his inability to hit his father. He just didn't understand it! He swung the Bokken as he was instructed as he was told and performed the swing flawlessly yet it just wasn't giving the necessary force it should.

"Naruto how many times must we go over this? You must swing with not only your arms, but with your whole body to get the necessary force behind the swing." Danzo lectured with a fatherly tone. "But if I do that I would just overextend myself Otousan!" The child exclaimed, seeing as every time he did so he did swing to far which would get him a new welt for his troubles. "That is why you must learn to control your movement better when you do so. Now again once more, attack!" He said getting in a defensive stance awaiting his sons strike.

Sighing Naruto did as he was told and struck with an overhead strike, only this time he moved with the swing and didn't just swing his arms. Anticipating the Bokken's path Danzo brought up his own Bokken to block only to be forced to step back a pace due to the force of the strike. "Good, good you put your body into the swing this time. Now let's move onto the-"

"Boys, dinners ready!" Miho said behind the Dojo's door, interrupting her husband's words unintentionally. After the announcement of dinner Naruto was gone in a burst of dust with a yell of, "Ramen!"

Chuckling at his son's exuberance to the noodle dish, he followed him to the dining room for a much needed meal.

**XXXXXX**

After eight years have passed Naruto has finally been told of what his family is famous for. To put it simply they were a Yakuza family, one of the biggest in fact. Sure they had they're legitimate business in the Shimura Corporation but it did explain why there were so many rough figures that guarded Naruto while he was younger. Still he took it all in stride and accepted his family for what it was, much to his parent's pride. In those eight years Naruto was taught how to handle many forms of weapons such as guns, knives and his surroundings to his advantage. So in a nut shell he was taught to kill and he was fine with it, made it much easier to defend himself against bullies from his old highschool. But back to the point right know he is undergoing a test to see if he is truly worthy of the name Shimura.

"UGH!" The man said as he was punched in the gut, for what seemed like the fifth time that day. Wheezing in pain the man took in his surroundings again through tearful eyes. The room was shrouded in nothing but darkness with concrete walls and a single door, no windows to see and the only source of light was a flickering light-bulb above him. "Please I told you e-everything I know! Please, please just let me go and I won't say anything about the hit on Mario!" He pleaded, only to get another punch to gut with knuckle dusters added to the mix. Coughing up blood, the man's head was turned to his interrogator who wore a porcelain mask with a Kitsune design. "Do you think we're stupid Sano? The moment we let you go you'll just run back to your boss and tell him what happened over at Tenshi. And when you tell him he'll come over to us and start demanding things of us when HE is the one that started this turf war with us. But with you dead, he will never know that we took care of his son Mario." The masked man said, pulling out a switchblade, much to the prisoners fear.

"No, no, no, noghl-" The man gurgled as the masked gentleman stuck the blade through his throat. Digging the blade deeper into the man's throat Kitsune stopped as he felt the edge touch the back of the man's neck and in a spray of gore yanked the blade right out of the man's neck. "He won't be talking to anyone now, well done Kitsune." Homura said with pride in his voice seeing the eighteen year old man take his first life. "You guys taught me everything I know Ojisan." Kitsune replied, shaking Homura's hand in thanks. The guy chuckled, "Well what type of man would I be if I let my Oikko do an interrogation unprepared?" Homura rhetorically asked, smirking at his nephew who just shook his head at his Uncles downplaying of such an act of questioning.

"Anyway your Otousan wants to have a word with you." Akahito told him, getting a nod from his nephew as they went through the door into the basement. Climbing up the stairs they saw all the servants and members of the Shimura family as well as the fifty year old Danzo Shimura sitting in a padded arm chair looking over a few letters from the Universities interested in his son not only for his academic prowess, but his high Athleticism. From Brown, to Oxford, to Yale and Harvard they all wanted his son to attend but ultimately it was Naruto's decision on where he would go for his college education. _"And to think, my Maelstrom of a Sochi is going to college. It feels like only yesterday he came to me wide eyed and ready to learn the Family business." _Mused Danzo, as he saw his son walk into the room with Homura leading him.

"Thank you Homura for administering the test for Naruto. Now that you have passed you are a true Shimura Naruto. Be mindful that just because you have passed doesn't mean you can slack, you have new responsibilities now and I will hold you to them." Danzo said, getting a nod from his son in confirmation of his words. "Hai, I understand Otousan." Naruto said, bowing in thanks to his father. "No need Sochi; after all you have given me the perfect Heir to the family. Let me officially welcome you, to the family." Danzo replied, pulling out a katana behind his back. The katana was designed with a black sheathe with a red dragon coiled around it. Holding it to his son, Naruto took it with shaking hands in anticipation. "This katana has been in the Shimura family for five hundred years, for every generation it is passed down from father to son when they have proven themselves. Now rise up and hold your head up, Naruto Shimura the next Head of the Shimura family!" Danzo announced proudly, getting a smile from Naruto and applause from the servants and family.

Coughing into his hand Danzo pulled the letters towards him and presented them to Naruto. "Now we come to your education. As you know a few Universities wish for you to attend them exclusively due to your perfect grades and due to the Nation Championships you won with your team in Track and Field." Naruto nodded at this since he could remember the championship was held in Russia of all places. Seriously, Russia is not a fun place to run with its low temperature during winter and its pension to not accept defeat. It was difficult, yes, but satisfying when he ran the eight-hundred meter dash and won for his team.

"I've decided on Harvard Otousan." Naruto said, getting a nod from his father. "Very well then, have you decided on your Major yet?" Questioned his father, wondering if his suspicion in his son's educational prospects are correct. Naruto smiled, "Well father, I'm thinking of Majoring in Law as well as Business." Naruto smiled, he would do his father proud.

**XXXXXX**

Eight years has passed since his announcement as Heir to the Shimura family and Naruto has been busy. After graduating Harvard at the top of his class Naruto is a respected Attorney as well as a feared business man since he has been helping his father with the Shimura Co. after he graduated a year before. During his year after graduation he has been sent on assignments by his father to make sure that their competition in the Criminal world is deterred as well as the Business world. So he spent the time killing as many of the companies, and people of importance to their competition, as he could both physically and financially. What? Did you think that he was just reading books those seven years of College? No, he kept his skills up and trained in his combat skills, while his manipulation skills were top notch on the account that he was trained to manipulate others due to him being an Attorney and all.

We find the twenty six year old blonde sitting comfortably on his flight to the South side of Chicago on a new assignment from his father. Apparently there was a business man by the name of Edward Wuncler, Sr. that has been sticking his nose in their business in Chicago and has tried multiple times to circumvent they're arms deals to the Criminal element of the community of Woodcrest. Oh, that wouldn't do, that wouldn't do at all. For his cover he was hired by the state to take down a rap singer by the name of R. Kelly for making a sex-tape with an underage woman and urination on her. Oh well, he never liked the rapper anyway. _"Let's see who I'm taking out of the picture." _He thought, taking the picture of the old man in question Naruto could only glare, "You should have kept your nose out of our business old man." He muttered looking down as the suburbs of Woodcrest appeared in his vision.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And that's all done! Like it? Hate it? Give me your feedback and review. Yami out and Peace.**

_**Preview:**_

_**He never thought he would find him so quickly. I mean who just stands in the front of a Court house like he owns the damn thing?! Well apparently this man did, and he just made his job a WHOLE lot easier. "Mr. Wuncler?" The aforementioned Wuncler turned to a tall sharply dressed blonde man in a black suit and black tie with a suitcase in hand. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?!" The old man said to the whiskered stranger, honestly one of his record labels artist is arrested for a stupid tape and now he has to sit and wait for the crooked Judge to let R. Kelly go like he paid him to. Artists are expensive and he's not about to pay for another ones record deal. After all he needs to protect his investments and R. Kelly was just that, an investment. The blonde smiled, "My name is Naruto Shimura and I'm about to send your client to prison." **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fox of Woodcrest**

**Oh yeah! I'm back with another chapter of Fox of Woodcrest, and I have to say thank you to all that has reviewed. Special shout out to Raidentensho and coldbue for their well thought out reviews and points. Now I know you guys are probably curious on the pairing and where the plot will go, well I can only answer that yes there will be a main pairing. BUT it doesn't mean Naruto isn't going to sink his teeth into a few other ladies beforehand. To the question of Edward Wuncler Sr. you'll just have to find out by reading. Now I'm going to ask if anyone knows some people who can do concept art well then please PM me because I'm just not good enough an artist for that, so please guys help a brother out. Alright now that I've got that out of the way let's get on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Boondocks so don't even think of suing of me!**

**["Fuck off"!] **– Different language

"Damn, you look like shit!" – Dialogue

"_I'm going to take everything from you!" _– Thoughts

**Chapter 1: Fox is loose in the Court!**

**XXXXXX**

Landing in the Chicago Airport was a normal affair for Naruto. Same lazy security guards, lax security check-points to the point where people could smuggle weapons and of course the lines for the luggage rack. Of course none of that happened to him since he came in his private jet, all that stuff just happened to the people that he was surveying at the airport who were arguing in front of his limousine. Making him lose time, wasting money for him. Not something advisable for anyone's safety when Naruto Shimura is involved.

"Why don't you move Nigga?! I told you to move your black ass already, so step!" One overweight Black citizen yelled at another Black man of the more thin persuasion. "And I told you Nigga I 'aint steppin'! You already fucked up my Nikes, and you want me to step?! Fuck YOU!" The skinny African American retorted, pulling out a pistol from his sagging pants. Of course this action prompted the fat man to take out his pistol as well where they pushed both weapons into each other's faces in anger. Thus the Nigga moment was pushed into reality. For those of you who don't know what a Nigga moment is well let me break it down for you. Let's use these two gentlemen as an example, first the Nigga moment is defined as a moment where ignorance overwhelms the logic of an otherwise rational Negro man, usually resulting into a moment of destructive behavior to oneself. Basically when two Negro males get into an altercation, say when one Black man won't move out of the way due to a scuffing of overpriced shoes, and their anger goes up and their self-preservation goes down they try to get rid of the problem.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Like say pulling out guns in the middle of an Airport and shooting at the problem. Surprisingly none of the shots fired actually hit either of the gentlemen in question. Opening his eyes the fat man spoke in a more controlled tone, "Hey wait a minute! This is stupid!" The skinny man looked back to the large man, "Yeah, you right. We could have been seriously fucked up man."

The large man put his pistol back in his pocket. "You right man, hey let's just go 'bout our normal biz and walk-" Though the man couldn't finish that sentence as he was punched out by a pale hand from behind. Yelling out in shock the skinny guy tried to react but was also knocked out by a crowbar to back of his skull. "Man I thought they were going to keep wasting our time, fucking idiots." A red haired woman said, nursing holding the crowbar over her right shoulder staring down at said idiots.

"Tomato, there's no need to curse. While I admit those burnt char were idiots it doesn't mean you had to insult them." The pale man retorted checking his knuckles for any blood on his knuckles, finding some of the man's blood he started to clean his fist with a hanky. "Fuck you shithead corpse!"

Naruto sighed at the duos interaction. Of course they would be his contacts in Chicago, Tayuya and Sai Shimura. Their reputation in the family as Assassins was second to none, but they always left a disaster level of collateral damage afterwards. Usually when they start insulting each other, then comes the fighting, the killing of civilians and a large bill back to the family. From what he last heard of the two they were stationed in Russia, stirring up problems for the powers that be and getting into trouble for crashing the Russian Minister's nephews wedding. No one knows why though they assumed it had something to do with the Groom squeezing Tayuya's ass in passing. But back to the point the two have worked with the Shimura Heir and have done good work so he at least is familiar with how they function. Though that doesn't mean he likes it.

"Well fuck you to bitch!"

"You want to go?!"

"I believe it is already on!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO-"

SMACK SMACK

They yelped in pain at the bitch slaps they both took from an irate Naruto. Looking back at their Boss with accusing eyes they rubbed their heads in pain while mumbling curses. "Are you quite done?" They nodded their heads, "Hai Naruto-sama/ just fine Boss." Waving them off their answers he went into the limousine while the two Yakuza members straightened their suits and went into the front to drive their Boss to his living accommodations.

**XXXXXX**

Fourty-five minutes later the three Shimura members drove up into a rundown apartment complex on the North side of Chicago in Hurtz Avenue. The neighborhood was coursing with the malcontent of Chicago. Reminded them of their old training days as wet behind the ears gangsters, good times.

After they drove into the garage, which was designed to be bigger in the inside and only accessible to them, they parked the car and went up to the fifth floor of the apartment complex. "Here it is Naruto-sama, room 215." Sai said as he opened up the door of the rundown apartment to reveal a rather posh room for such a bad apartment. To start the carpet was clean; there were comfy couches, three in number, of high quality materials arranged with a large four seat couch and each single seat couch on either side of the large one. The back of the living room had a fully stocked kitchen; on the right wall there is a seventy-five inch plasma screen and a glass counter-top next to it. To the left of the room was a hallway leading to four separate rooms.

"Hmm, most impressive you two. This will do nicely for living arrangements, for now." Naruto said, going over to the counter, sitting down in the middle of the large couch, and setting down his briefcase. Walking into the apartment the two partners brought the last of their Boss's luggage and set it on the floor. "Geez Boss! What do you have in these things, bricks?!" Tayuya exclaimed, dropping three large bags of luggage on the floor with a loud thud. Shaking his head at the way his subordinate handled his luggage, Naruto turned back to his briefcase and took his laptop from it. "Of course not Tayuya, that would just be asinine." He replied, powering up his laptop to a screensaver of the Shimura family symbol. Essentially it was a white diamond split into four squares with two squares colored black with white circles in the middle of them. _"Let's see, I have two weeks until I have to go to the Court house for the R. Kelly case that gives me enough time to expand our influence in the current Legal and Illegal _businesses_ of Chicago. First the Illegal world then the Legal one, less paperwork that way and less likely that I'll kill a civilian for sticking his nose in our business." _He thought, typing his passcodes into the laptop.

"Alright you two it's time to talk about our plans for this cesspool that Wuncler calls home." Stated the Shimura Heir, prompting Sai and Tayuya to sit down in the large couch on opposing sides of their superior as Naruto went through his files till he found the one he was looking for. Loading the file it showed a map of Woodcrest with a legend of important legal and illegal activity. Tayuya whistled, "Damn Boss, you don't slack on the small things do yah, look at that I can see our apartment to!"

Sai just sighed at his partner's underestimation of Naruto's skill over technology. "Tayuya all he did was copy a map from the internet then edit it to his own purposes." Really anyone could do that if they knew what they were doing. Raising a golden brow at Sai's comment Naruto clicked on a building in the map, making the building come up in a 3-D model on screen. Sai of course didn't comment again, seeing as his Boss was giving the 'Keep belittling my tech. skills and see what happens' look and kindly shut up. "Now here is the epicenter of one of the main gangs of Woodcrest, aptly named the Wutongs Ninja's. Currently their numbers are laughable, at best twenty-four people make up the groups occupancy. This won't be a problem for you two, as they have no prior training and rely on their numbers instead of skill. You'll be hitting their building for the stash of narcotics they are currently in possession of to cement our drug trafficking in Woodcrest for the month. You can use anything you think will help but nothing to explosive or damaging in collateral damage that may damage the narcotics. At that time I will be taking the leader of the gang for more information on the other Criminal groups that occupy Chicago. Any questions?" Naruto turned to the two, seeing that they had no question's he closed his laptop.

"Alright then, let's introduce ourselves to the neighbors."

**XXXXXX**

The Wutongs Ninja's were minding their own business that afternoon. Perfectly carefree of any worries since they were' one of the baddest gangs in Chicago'. Their words, not anyone else's. Of course that's probably due to their bad English on account that the gang was made up of illegal Chinese who got into the States with no government documentation. Either way, they were about to find that their perfect day wasn't so going to be so perfect for long.

"AHHHHHHH, MY LEG! MY FUCKING LEG! Yelled a gang member, whose leg was currently separated from his body thanks to Sai's tanto blade. Sai silenced his screams with a quick slice to the throat. "Quiet trash, you'll wake your friends." The killer whispered to the dead man, picking up the corpse and throwing it into the pond in front of the large four story abandoned factory building. "_So far so good"_, Sai thought as he snuck up behind two gang members who were leaning against the wall talking about their luck in cards. Careful not to alert the two Sai brought out a silenced 9 millimeter pistol and struck. First to go was the one on the left, a quick stab to the hurt via tanto in a splash of blood. The one on the right reacted with a cry of shock and a death rattle as he was shot between the eyes from Sai's pistol. Walking over the corpses Sai brought two fingers to his earpiece, "The front is clear Naruto-sama. How's your end Tomato?" There was a sound of static then a reply from said Tomato, "Shut the fuck up Corpse! Their all dead in the back of the place Boss. Screamed like little bitches, hehehe." Following Tayuya's comment Naruto replied through their earpieces, "Good, enter through the back exit and entrance and start cleaning them out. I'll be coming through the roof, right for their boss Noodle Head, ugh these Chinese are really poorly named. Remind me to make their Boss's interrogation even more painful for that." Getting confirmation from the two they all went their separate ways of entrance. Sai with the front door, Tayuya through the care parking lot and Naruto through the roof's skylight.

"Let's get this over with." Naruto muttered under his Kitsune mask, tugging at the straps over his black bullet proofed vest connecting to his katana on his back. Checking the duel desert eagle pistols strapped to his belt that they were properly fitted as well as the throwing knives he was satisfied with their position. Naruto kicked one of the panes for the skylights with his right black, steel soled boot shattering the glass. Currently there were five men under him ready for their deaths, and Naruto was happy to oblige them. Letting the glass fall Naruto acted quickly. Seeing a few hanging ropes under the skylight, probably for some decoration that fell, he let himself down onto one of the ropes and started to lower himself til he was only twelve feet above the first man, who currently saw one of his partners killed by a large piece of glass from the skylight. Slowing his breathing and steeling his nerves for the fall Naruto let go of the rope, pulling four throwing knives from his belt and let them three of them fly while he took out the man under him with a knife to the head.

Letting the corpse cushion his fall Naruto rolled off of the corpse to help absorb the rest of the shock. Standing up he went back to the corpses and retrieved his knives, then scanned the room for the doorway to his target. _"It should be on the west side of the building so by that logic the office should be…" _He looked to the graffiti covered hall with bold words of 'BOSS THIS WAY, BITCH!' and sweat-dropped. "Ok, either this man really wants someone to know he's there OR he's just really dumb in giving his position away." Naruto muttered walking down the hall with a knife in front of him and a desert eagle crossed over his knife holding arm for quick reactive firing of the weapon. After a bit of walking Naruto found himself in front of a door covered in Chinese worded graffiti with it roughly translating to, "Yo, I'm the Boss. You want in, then get in here and pay respect." Sighing at the stupidity of the wording he kicked down the door and sidestepped to the side in time to dodge a machete strike from a small bald Chinese man.

Spinning himself to face the man Naruto parried a quick slice to his shins with his knife and smashed the butt of his pistol into the man's temple. Disoreiented the man couldn't block the stab to his right shoulder letting out a grunt of pain. Stepping back from Naruto the Wutong member swiped at Naruto to keep him back while pulling out the knife only for more blood to come out in a splutter of red. **["Fucking damn it! You'll pay for that you bastard!"] **The man hissed in Chinese as he struck with a quick flurry of jabs with his machete at the blonde who parried the jabs. Growling Naruto pushed away the last jab with his left hand and shot the man in the gut three times finished it with a round house kick sending the man to the ground. Grunting Naruto walked to dying man and looked him over for the marks of the Wutongs Boss. _"Damn, it's not him. Then if it's not him then my target must be still in the room or the more problematic choice is he's down stairs." _Naruto surmised, hearing a few explosions coming from the lower levels mixed in with Tayuya's curses flowing through the noise of chaos. Just a normal job with the two killers it seemed.

Striding into the office Naruto couldn't see anything in the poor lit room, only a desk and a shivering blob. Wait a minute, quivering blob? "You have got to be kidding me. This is their boss?" Naruto said to himself as he could see that the blob was a fat man quivering in fear on the floor with the marks of his target clearly visible on his naked back. Shaking his head in disappointment at the lack of no worthy opponent in the Boss of the Wutong gang Naruto pulled out his pistols and shot at the ceiling a couple of times. Noodle Head seemed to jump a foot into the air before landing on his back, getting a yelp of pain from the fat man. **["AWOOHHHH… My ass… My aaaaaassss."] **N.H. moaned out feeling great pain for his big fat ass, he seemed to have not even noticed Naruto and spent most of his energy whining about his 'poor ass'.

**["Oh for fucks sake, get the Hell up you piece of shit!"] **Naruto growled in Chinese to the moaning in pain man with a gun shot that hit the wall behind Noodle Head's fat dome. Freezing in shock Noodle Head turned to the Kitsune masked individual. With the way he was armed and his demeanor of restrained anger Noodle Head could tell that the man didn't come to his place of operations for a pleasant chat. **["W-who are y-you?"] **He asked with his eyes trained on the weapons in the killers hands, currently pointed to his head. Not a good position he was in it seemed. Naruto went over and kicked the man in his ribs, **["I'm a man in a mask, with two guns pointing at your head! I'll give you three seconds before I start putting some lead through your brain!"] **Naruto threatened with a gesture of his impatience. Shakily the fat man got to his feet trying to think of a way to get out of his current situation. But he couldn't think of anything that may help, there were no possible weapons in the room and the fox faced individual was armed so even if he did move he would be shot!

**[O-ok I'm up! I'm up you prick! Now p-please just t-tell me what you want and I'll give it to you and m-maybe you could p-p-put down the guns?"] **N. H. wheezed hoping that Naruto would take the deal and leave him alone. The blonde wasn't having any of that though and pistol whipped the gang Boss with his right gun, sending the fat man back a few steps into the wall. Moving into the man's space Naruto slammed his left arm into the man's throat with his right hand pushing his gun into the man's temple. **["You don't make the rules old man, I do. Now here's how this little altercation is going to go down, you're coming with me and you aren't going to cause any problems. You will tell me everything I want to know and when you do I might, MIGHT, let you keep your pathetic life! Comprende?!"] **He pushed the gun harder into the old man's temple getting a quick head nod from the frightened man. **["Good, now get to walking old man."] **Naruto said with a smack to the man's head for good measure to get him moving.

Seeing that he had no choice in the matter Nood head walked slowly out of the room, to god knows where the killer was taking him.

**XXXXXX**

"Damn that's a lot of coke!" Tayuya exclaimed seeing the large pile of white substance towering over her. Really after blowing up, uh I mean, taking care of all the gang members in her way she always assumed that the gang only had a couple of milligrams of the stuff since she saw how much money they rake in each month from her Boss in briefing. But she didn't think that they could have so much COKE!

"Damn, Naruto-sama should have told us that there was so much of the stuff here." Sai said, dragging a dead body with him as he stood by Tayuyalooking at the large pile of narcotics. "We're going to need a bigger car to haul this." He stated pulling the corpse up to eye level and taking anything of value from the body. "Do you really have to do that now?! You'll stink up the stuff with the corpse smell!" Tayuya said pinching her nose to keep the smell from invading her senses. Honestly why did Sai's havit of stripping the bodies of valuables have to show up when they were in the middle of a job?! "Sai duck!" She ordered getting Sai to duck while she let off a blast from her shotgun, nailing a Wutong in the chest as he was about to shank Sai with a shiv. Looking back to the dead man then to Tayuya he could only give her a sheepish look, "Gomen, Tayuya. But thanks for the save I owe you one." Tayuya snorted, "Yeah well I just did it so I wouldn't have to bury your sorry ass." She said as she hoisted the shotgun over her shoulder.

Walking over to the two Naruto addressed them, "God it's bigger than I expected. Well old Noodles it seems we'll be turning a large profit from your investment. Thanks for that." The fat man only groaned on the ground, tired and bruised from the constant hits he took from the blonde as they went down the floors. Just because he tried to escape a couple times he was hit for it! Can you believe that?! The injustice, the horror, the horror!

"Now if my intelligence is correct then there should be a large rig around here…" Naruto said looking around the abandoned parking lot. "There it is, Sai watch the hostage while Tayuya you go and check the Narcotics for any traps." He ordered as he turned to rig at the end of the parking lot and walked to it.

"Hai Naruto-sama/ Aye aye Boss." The two sounded off. The red head went over the large pile of packaged Coke and poked around them to see for movement. "Well there's nothing in this side. Better check the next." She muttered as she went to the other side of the pile, though if she looked back she would have seen some small bloodshot eyes poking out of the pile with insanity conveyed in their gaze.

**XXXXXX**

The Rig was black in the front and had a storage unit in the back of it, perfect for transporting the drugs. Moving to the driver's seat he saw the corpse of one of the driver still in his seat with his face blown off from a shotgun shell. "I'll be taking this, thank you." Naruto threw the dead weight out of the seat after taking the keys from it and starting up the Rig. _"Just as I planned, no injuries sustained and we got what we came for. Now we just have to-" _

BANG BANG BANG

Snapping his head back to the sound of gunfire he could only see Sai and Tayuya firing at… The coke?! "What the hell are they doing?!" He exclaimed as he put a hand to his earpiece. "What the hell are you doing?! You'll ruin the drugs you fools!"

He waited but got no reply, only more gunshots in the background and under the sound was a screeching sound. Almost like from a crazed animal. "God damn it!" He said slamming the door as he ran to the gunfire to see what the hell was going on. When he got over to them he saw fast moving shadows pass by them only to be lit by the gun flashes to reveal…

"DIE YOU FUCKING COKED OUT DONKEY KONGS!" Tayuya yelled as she blasted away at the fast moving monkeys. Hearing a loud screech from behind the woman turned in a quick spin and shot the monkey in midair. From the corner of her eyes she struck to the foaming monkey on her right then blasted three more monkeys behind the one she hit. Following up her strike she stomped on the downed monkey, splattering his brains with her boots all over the floor.

With Sai he was occupied with five monkeys jumping at him at each angle with him dodging and slashing at each one. "Damn it, stay still!" He exclaimed as he missed yet another primate and kicked a monkey at his shins away into the pile of Coke. Lashing out behind in a crescent of steel he clipped two of the primates slowing down their jumps. Moving to the two primates he grabbed one of them by their neck and snapped it in a fast twist then threw it into the other monkey and aimed his gun and fired three shots into the other monkeys chest . _"God these things are annoying!" _Sai thought as he felt small monkey hands grab his hair and pull, trying to tear his head from his shoulders.

Growling Sai pointed his gun to where he thought the piggybacking monkey and fired getting a screech and thud of a monkey falling to the ground. Huffing Sai turned to the last monkey with rage filled eyes and gun pointed toward it with murder in his eyes. "Here, monkey monkey monkey." He hissed with a crazed look in his eyes. Sweating a little the crazed monkey knew when it was beat and tried to run but couldn't when its legs were shot out by the kneecaps. Screeching in pain the monkey looked to its destroyed ligaments then to the scary pale human with tanto raised over his head. Whimpering it tried to beg in monkey talk but only go a dizzying amount of cuts to its body. Acting with precision Sai kept cutting non-vital areas to make sure the little monster lived as long as possible in pain for its idiocy of attacking him. Obviously Sai was out and really PISSED SAI IS IN!

With Naruto he saw Noodle Head covered with monkeys, dead with his flesh being devoured by the rabid monkeys. "Damn it. That fat ass was MY PROPERTY you sorry excuses of life!" Naruto roared as he pulled out his katana and charged the monkeys. Bringing his blade down he cleaved the first primate of ten in half then threw a left palm strike to a monkey on his lefts head whipping it back to the point of breaking its neck. The eight remaining monkeys jumped back into the shadows of the parking lot which were growing due to the shift of the afternoon to night. Searching for the little devils Naruto let his senses stretch outwards, using more than just his eyes to find the monkeys. _"Five feet to the left, up in the beams holding the structure, two of them. Right six feet on the ground, breathing heavy; possible injuries sustained three monkeys. The last five are farther than….. Ten feet or so in the back, climbing the columns." _He assessed moving to the left, five throwing knives in his left hand while his right hand held his katana out. Immediately he was attacked by two monkeys with one coming toward him while the other dropped down at him.

Smirking he brought up his katana, skewering the monkeys skull. Following the kill he threw one knife into the flying monkey's skull and sidestepped the dead monkey as it flew past him. Flicking the monkey on his blade to the ground he turned to the right and spotted movement, acting quickly he jumped into the air and threw the remaining knives in his hand toward the shadow. Flying at break neck speeds the knives skewered the shadow covered monkey making the other monkey screech in rage and bound towards Naruto intent on paying him back for his fallen simian brethren.

Landing in a crouch Naruto matched the monkey's charge, katana trailing behind him as he gained speed. Coming close to the other the two opponents passed in a flash of silver with both of them in positions of attacks. Standing up Naruto brought his blade up to his sheathe trailing its length till it was at the apex, and slammed it into the sheathe signaling a gout of blood to spew from the monkey. _"Now where's the other one?"_ He mused as he felt as small paw come from his blind spot and slashed at his back. Grunting at the hit scored by the primate Naruto retaliated with a spin kick, sending the cousin of man flying into a column with a loud 'smack' against the cement.

"Five down, five to go." He pulled out his pistols, moving to the back of the parking lot. Hearing the small grunts of the rabid monkeys he opened fire at the rafters, hitting one in the shoulder and scattering the rest of them. Following two with his eyes Naruto aimed with narrowed cerulean orbs for focus and waited a few seconds and fired two shots. Both bullets scoring headshots to the jumping monkeys.

Not looking to the groaning monkey on the ground he silenced it with a few shots, letting the flashes illuminate the area again to see the last two running away to the exit. Following them in a sprint Naruto ran up one of the columns, kicked off it and with the monkeys in his sight opened fire when in the air. They tried to dodge but the bullets tore through them, filling them with an overdose of lead. Landing in a crouch he huffed with indignation, "Fucking monkeys. Who uses monkey's as Coke mules these days?" Naruto muttered putting g his pistols back into his belt and went back to the others.

When he came back to Sai and Tayuya they didn't seem that different. Frustrated looks on their faces, a few scuffs and bite marks on their clothes but overall they were fine. Tearing off his mask Naruto asked, "Status report."

Sai straightened up, "Naruto-sama, the monkeys seem to have come from cages hidden under narcotics. We don't know exactly how they got out but I think they were let out as a security measure. Unfortunately the chaos from the attack preoccupied us long enough for the vermin to kill our target." Naruto sighed, rubbing his eyes in repressed anger. Damn those fucking monkeys! There goes his information… Wait a minute.

"Tayuya, is there any documentation left in this building?" Tayuya straightened up a bit at the question. "Uh, maybe though I wouldn't hold my breathe Boss. I mean these guys weren't the sharpest knives of the cupboard so I doubt they had any files of their activities." Giving her a look she put her hands in the air and went to find the possible documents as she was told by her bosses 'just do it' look. Sai scratched his chin, "Well Naruto-sama, what do we do with all these drugs? We certainly can't sell them all by ourselves." Naruto gave a small smirk to Sai, "We can't, but a few others can. We'll just need to get some recruits."

**XXXXXX**

Surprisingly the gang did keep records of their activities as well as the rival Criminal organizations in the area. With the information at hand Naruto was able to start their plan of attack on the organizations to spread the Yakuza influence in Chicago as well as find buyers for the drugs and possible new recruits for the Shimura family. First things first, he had to call his father for more people to help because he would need more experienced members to train the new recruits he would be bringing in with his time at Chicago. To the issue of the legal situation of Chicago, it was a mess. The people had businesses mostly owned by large corporations like PG&E, Wuncler Inc. and Long-dou Industries and the few that aren't barely survive as it is. A perfect place for a man of law to take from the rich and buy out the area sure, but he would have to do it quietly lest he brings attention to himself to soon.

But it was possible, no doubt about it and he would make sure that his plans succeeded. For the first week he and his two subordinates went to a man by the name of A Pimp Named Slickback and sold a few pounds of Coke and were able to sell the rest of the Coke through the said pimp's relations in the city. For a fee of course. This led to words being exchanged and a job offer to be given to them which they took and in the discretion of the pimp, would fulfill the job at a later date due to the current time constraints. From what they knew it was a simple assassination but the target wasn't near the area yet and would arrive in a couple saw it as an opportunity to build relations with a possible ally and would get the job done once the day came for the killing.

For the second week Naruto was bought a building in the middle of Chicago for his law firm to be established, well at least one of them anyway since he already had a few firms around the countries. But this was the first one in the U.S. so it was crucial to establishing ties to the States for the Shimura business.

With building he went about getting employees quickly. Fortunately with his reputation as a talented lawyer he didn't have a problem getting people to work for him. Even got a secretary by the name of Shizune Kaito, a woman in her thirties that came from Japan to the states to strike it big in finances. Unfortunately she was underestimated and cast out due to racism against her ethnicity and sex from her work place, but it gave Naruto an opportunity to get a good secretary for himself so he didn't hesitate to hire her when he saw her resume. Afterwards he went over the R. Kelly case and gathered as much evidence as he could, which was substantial since Kelly thought he would get off Scott-free due to his fame. Not going to happen if he can help it.

At the apartment Naruto was getting his suit on for the trial that day. He had his case ready, his points were memorized and his appearance was sharp. All the weapons of an Attorney ready to go for the legal kill. Looking at himself in the mirror he straightened his tie. He was taking Kelly out of the equation for the money but also because he found out he was one of Wuncler's record deal artists in his Recording Company, Sounds of Gold. Taking Kelly to prison would cut into the record company substantially and hurt Wuncler's finances reducing his threat level by a small margin but every bit helps. Checking his Rolex Naruto saw the time and took his briefcase going through the door to his newly purchased Ferrari in the hidden garage. Getting in the car he drove the Court House to send a rapper to prison.

**XXXXXX**

Huey and Riley Freeman were waiting with Tom DuBois on the steps of the Court House at the Woo for the R. Kelly case to begin. For Huey he was only there to look after his brother, Riley was there for support for his favorite, currently, rapper while Tom was there in interest to who was replacing him in the R. Kelly case. More for professional curiosity than for the fact that he was a little miffed that he was replaced by the State for this case so quickly. But they weren't the only ones that were curious about the case because there were two groups surrounding the building. On the left were the people against the defendant composed mostly of parents and concerned citizens, I.E. white people. On the right were the supporters of R. Kelly which were fans, groupies and the black community really of Woodcrest.

"Who do you think is going to win Mr DubBois?" Huey asked to pass the time. Tom scratched his chin, "Well Huey I think the state will win in the case. I mean with the facts alone Mr. Kelly will be going to prison indefinitely for ten years." He shook his head at the thought of someone doing that to a kid. Of course Riley saw things differently, "Okay well, didn't the girl LET R. Kelly pee on her? Why are we even going to court about something so stupid when it wasn't like she didn't want him to?" In Riley's opinion it was an open and shut deal, bitch wanted liquid gold shower anyway so R. Kelly shouldn't be going to court for damages to the family.

"While that is true Riley it is still breaking the law, therefore the trial is necessary." Tom said just as a dark blue Ferrari Barlinetta 2dr Coupe, 2001 model, pulled up in the parking lot. Getting out of his Naruto started to walk to the building when he saw a certain old man.

He never thought he would find him so quickly. I mean who just stands in the front of the Court house like he owns the damn thing?! Well apparently this man did, and he just made his job a WHOLE lot easier. "Mr. Wuncler?" The aforementioned Wuncler turned to a tall sharply dressed blonde man in a black suit and black tie with a suitcase in hand. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?!" The old man said to the whiskered stranger, honestly one of his record labels artists Is arrested for a stupid tape and now he has to sit and wait for the crooked judge to let R. Kelly go like he paid him to. Artists are expensive and he's not about to pay for another ones record deal. After all he needs to protect his investments and R. Kelly was just that, an investment. The blonde smiled, "My name is Naruto Shimura and I'm about to send your client to prison."

Wuncler raised an eyebrow at this, "Oh? And how exactly are you going to do that, Mr. Sh-ee-mor-ay?!" He said, deliberately mispronouncing the man's name. "Well I'm the Attorney representing the State and little Sequoia's parents in the law suit against R. Kelly. Just thought you should know beforehand that you'll be losing a client." Naruto said neutrally as he went up the stairs, pulling out his phone leaving a slightly gob smacked Wuncler in his wake. "Is the switch complete? Uh huh, alright then on my mark if any make a move neutralize them." Hanging up the phone he passed the Huey, Riley and Tom and pushed past the news team that was trying to get a statement from him. He pushed open the doors ready to start the case and take a piece of Wuncler's estate away in the form of the rapper R. Kelly.

**XXXXXX**

"Order! Order in the court, I said SHUT THE HELL UP!" The black judge by the name of Thurgood Tubbs ordered, getting the people to settle down. "We are here today for the trial of R. Kelly Vs. The State, the Defense may make the opening statement." Sitting next to R. Kelly was a fifty something man with white hair and a blue suit with a jovial gleam in his eyes. He winked to his client and turned to the Judge, "Your Honor today my client is brought here before the good people of Woodcrest in a time of 'whack' if you will. It's not right to try and put my client in the 'cement cell' when all he was doing was giving a girl a 'liquid gold shower' like she asked. In closing this case is 'bugged', let my client go!" He said getting a roar of approval from the supporters while the people against the rapper booed like it was a sporting event.

Shaking his head at the people's reaction Naruto gave an assuring look to the two parents beside him. "Don't worry, we'll win. I promise." He said getting hesitant smiles from the parents for the encouragement. Standing up Naruto got up to address the occupants, "Mr. Kelly has broken the law when it comes to minors. He has not only urinated on my client's daughter but also had 'relations' with her. This is not what the Constitution was talking about when the people were given the freedom they have today. R. Kelly committed a horrible act, an unspeakable crime and daunting wrong and today this wrong will be righted with him going to jail like he deserves for the damage he has caused my clients!" Naruto stated getting a resounding approval from the people against R. Kelly while the supporters just scoffed at his statement.

The Judge nodded, "The Defense may present their case first." The Defense Attorney by the name Adam East got up, "Your Honor, I would like to call to stand Sequoia!" This got murmurs from the people in the seats as well as the Jury. The parents were shocked that their daughter was called for questioning so soon.

"This isn't going to end well." Huey said as the daughter walked up to the stand. "Yeah for that blonde guy it isn't, there's no way that girl is going to snitch on Kelly!" Riley said, sure that the girl wouldn't say anything that would land R. Kelly in prison.

"Ms. Sequoia did you allow for my client to give you a liquid gold shower?" East asked to which the girl, whose face was blurred for the live feed, nodded. "Yeah that's right, I let him piss on me. Shiiiit, if I didn't want him to then I would have kicked his ass!"

East smiled, "Would you say that my client is a bad man?" She shook her head, "Hell to the no! If he was such a bad guy then he wouldn't have given me money for the golden liquid shower." She smiled at the thought of being reimbursed by her idol for her services. Mr. East nodded at the statement, "No further questions your Honor." He sat down next to his client fist bumping him.

Tubbs looked to Naruto, "Mr. Shimura you may start your cross examination." Naruto nodded and got up holding a few files. "Thank you, your Honor." He went over to the girl, "Sequoia how old are you?" The girl looked at him strangely, "I'm fourteen nigga. What's it to you?!" She said, oh she knew this guy was trying to send her idol to prison and she wasn't going to let him. Screw what her parents thought R. Kelly is a great guy and shouldn't even be in court for something so stupid!

"Fourteen years old? And you let Mr. Kelly urinate on you, deliberately and was paid for said actions?!" Naruto asked steering the conversation to where he was laying his first trap in his legal battle. Sequoia responded without giving pause, "That's what I just said you blonde shit! What do you need, a fucking hearing aid!" She growled back getting a few cheers from the supporters only to get silenced by a glare from Naruto and a few calls for order from the Judge.

"That, my dear, is called prostitution and worse, child prostitution! This, if I'm not mistaken, is illegal in the United States the last time I checked." He said with a smirk. Mr. East got up, "Objection! The Prosecution is clearly harassing the girl!" The Judge shook his head, "Overruled Mr. East as the Prosecution's Advisor is only stating a fact." East sat down with a discouraged look on his face.

"WHAT?! I AIN'T NO HOE!" The girl screamed, reaching for Naruto's neck for his statement of her being a 'Hoe' in her mind. Stepping back Naruto signaled to the bailiff, "It seems Ms. Sequoia is done for the day. No further questions your Honor." Naruto sat down with his clients were a little shaken up by the words spoken. "Don't worry she won't be in Juvenile Hall for long. Just a couple of months for what she did, you'll be able to visit her every week." He told them as Tubbs addressed the court, "The Prosecution may bring any evidence that he would like to present to further his case." Seeing his cue to start Naruto went to the front of the court and brought out a video tape. "Your Honor, ladies and gentlemen of the Jury and all those who are here for one reason or another. What I hold in my hand is a video of the Defendant in the act as well as him verbally stating that he knows what he has done and doesn't care for the repercussions of his actions. Now I must warn you that the content of this tape is an un-edited version of the one that was sent out to the public as it is graphic in nature, I highly suggest to those with weak constitutions to look away." Naruto waited for the bailiff to bring a TV with a VCR. Getting the needed appliance Naruto started the video showing the rapper and Sequoia doing the deed. Tom of course covered the two Freeman brother's eyes to preserve their act was so graphic that a few people threw up their lunch just watching the first few minutes of the footage. After twenty minutes the video came to the end of it being Kelly urinating all over Sequoia's naked body and turning to the camera with a crazed look in his, "That's right it's your booooy R. K. and I hoped you brothers and sista's enjoyed that video!" The screen went black with the room filled with nothing but silence.

Seeing the tape with their own eyes the parents start to cry as they kept chanting 'Where did we go wrong with our baby girl?!' and 'Why didn't anyone stop them!' The Jury looked at the family with sorrow filled eyes and back to the video. What type of person does that to a little girl?! They turned angry glares to the Defense with anger flashing in their eyes. "Oh, you are goin' to get it now, boy." An African American senior citizen stated in the Jury after he saw the horrible act in the tape. Back in his day men died for their country, they were good people… But this man, this, this bastard dare do this to the girl and make the poor parents suffer mm-mm not going to happen on his watch.

Tubbs narrowed his eyes, "Is there more Mr. Shimura?" God looking at it again made it all the more real. For Tubbbs it was all too real since he himself had a little girl of his own and seeing that made him think of maybe lightening up on her since he didn't want her to become that girl Sequoia. Also he's going to get her some karate lessons so she can defend against people like Kelly, namely Pedophiles.

Naruto nodded grimly, "Yes your Honor there's more…"

**XXXXXX**

Fourty-minutes later Naruto finally ended his statements. "In conclusion your Honor, R. Kelly is guilty of sleeping and urinating on a minor with the evidence such as DNA samples to prove it's him that has done so. Multiple statements by the Defense saying he did it and was not going to say he was wrong. Putting the video of the act on his Facebook page. Taking illegal substances while in the middle of the 'act' and paying the girl for the heinous stunt. He is guilty, of child prostitution. He is guilty, in the use of illegal drugs. He is guilty of indecent exposure on the Internet and emotionally scaring the Brown family! In all this guilt and crimes made by the Defendant it is only right that he pays for his crimes, with interest!" The crowd roared in approval to his argument, now fully supporting him after seeing the evidence and the ramifications of Kelly's actions to the family.

Well most of the m anyway, the diehard Kelly fans didn't say a word but thought all the evidence didn't prove anything. Sighing Tubbs looked to East who was sweating a bit since he didn't have any evidence to help him. He thought he didn't need it since he was told by Wuncler Sr. that he was going against Tom Dubois, a black Attorney, who he could talk circles around without the need of evidence! Plus the Judge was supposed to be paid off to let Kelly go but this Judge was not the one they paid! This wasn't supposed to happen, this was supposed to be his ticket to the tropics, this was supposed to be his meal ticket!

"Mr. East, your evidence?" The Judge repeated. East got up and addressed everyone, "My fellow Americans, sure my client _paid_ for sexual favors with a minor; sure he had a little Marijuana and a few other substances but is that really what he did?" He sweeped an arm to the evidence piled on the desk, "This so called 'evidence' is nothing but a sham! It's not evidence at all, it's racism!" This got a glare from Naruto and a confused look from the audience.

"With this so called evidence he's trying to punish a man that has done nothing wrong! A man that brings joy to the live's of thousands while this man!" Points to Naruto, "Is nothing but a blood sucking, noodle eating Japanese man!" Naruto slammed a hand to the desk, "OBJECTION! This isn't evidence it's slander!" The Judge slammed his gavel, "Enough! Mr. Shimura sit down, and Mr. East one more word that even comes close to slander (Read racist remarks) out of your mouth and you'll be out of here faster than a chicken wing at Popeye's!" Tubbs warned East who hastily nodded.

East pulled a hand through his hair, "All I'm saying is the man has no idea about who my client really is and should leave his person alone." He finished quietly at the end, knowing that he did all he could. Now it was all in the juries hands. "We will take a quick break for the Jury to decide the outcome." Judge Tubbs said, getting the people to wait as the Jury went to the back room to decide R. Kelly's fate.

**XXXXXX**

Ten minutes later the Jury came back with their minds made up. "Has the Jury reached a verdict?" Tubbs asked. "We have your Honor, we the Jury find the case of R. Kelly Vs. The State in favor of the The State." The Defense paled, the Prosecution broke out in tears and Naruto smiling.

Tubbs shrugged, "Very well then, Robert B. Kelly please stand." R. Kelly stood shakily, dreading the sentence. "You will be sentenced to fourteen years in Chicago state prison as well as paying a fine of $400,000 dollars to the injured party as well as the state. Now take him out of my sight Bailiff!" Thus R. Kelly was dragged out of the room, shocked and unable to speak with his mask falling from his face to the ground. Naruto smiled at the outcome. "One piece of the puzzle eliminated." He said as he took the mask and ripped it in half to add insult to injury then threw it in the trash.

Walking to the door a voice called out to him as the people were talking over each other, "Hey you!" He turned to see a small black kid with cornrows, a wife beater, baggy jeans and boots glaring up at him. "Yeah kid?" He asked the little guy.

"You proud of yo'self Mr. Loyer man?! Thanks to you, one of the greatest gangstas' of our generation in stuck in prison!" Riley shouted getting the attention of Tom and Huey who went to try and stop Riley from causing a scene. "Yes I know kid, I was there. Plus I'm a Lawyer, not a 'Loyer, as you mispronounced. Anyway, Mr. Kelly knew the stakes when he broke the law and didn't think of them as important. Due to that he was caught, tried and convicted of crimes before the Judge, Jury, God and all the residents of Woodcrest. Everyone saw what he did kid." He knelt down in front of Riley. "And they don't care about him. Oh sure a few do and they will still care for a bit but when the next rapper or R&B star comes along, well no one will remember R. Kelly the gangster rapper. All they'll remember is R. Kelly, the man in prison for pedophilic behavior." Riley threw a punch in anger where Naruto promptly caught it in his grip. "You shouldn't have done that kid." He started to twist Riley's arm to cause a bit of pain.

"Riley!" Huey called out as he saw his brother get mad and throw a punch at the Attorney. Going over to them he was going to try and put a stop to the mess his brother made, that is till he saw Riley was let go by Naruto. "You're lucky kid; if you attacked anyone else then you would have lost that arm." He stated getting a scoff from Riley, "Yeah like you would have done that Nigga." He mumbled, rubbing his sore arm.

Tom came up to them hoping to diffuse the situation. "I'm sorry for Riley's behavior Mr. Shimura; he's uh very passionate about his favorite singers." Tom said nervously chuckled, hoping the Attorney wouldn't sue them for Riley's behavior. Chuckling Naruto waved him off, "it's fine Mr. DuBios after all kids will be kids." Tom did a double take, "H-how do you know my name?" He doesn't remember giving his name to the man.

"Well I got your name from the State since you were originally assigned this case after all." Tom nodded to this. "Alright, well I would like to pick your brain on some legal matters so I was thinking would you like to come over to dinner with me and my family? " Naruto looked a little perplexed, "Um, ok?" He said seeing as that was sort of out of the blue. Tom smiled, "Great, here is my address, see you on Friday at five." The man announced jovially getting the kids to follow him. "Well that was odd." Naruto said with a drop of sweat running down his head at the man's weird mood.

**XXXXXX**

It has been three days after the Kelly case and Naruto was on his usual morning run through the park. Keeping a steady pace he was still focused on a few properties that he was going to buy. _"Now the bank has agreed to the buy-out but they're asking for a little more than usual. Must be because Wuncler owned the place, but they are a few points down in profit than the other banks from what I can tell. I'll have Shizune look at the numbers again to be safe." _He thought when he was suddenly hit by another person crashing into him. "OOF!" He said as he fell to the ground. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, are you ok?" A rather young, feminine voice asked.

Looking up Naruto could see a young African woman in her twenties, wearing a skin tight running t-shirt and shorts. Brown eyes stared down at him in concern as well as full lips kept asking for confirmation of his wellbeing. All in all, the woman was fine. "I'll be fine; I've had worse falls." Naruto gave a smile to the woman who smiled back, relief written over her person that she didn't seriously hurt him. "Thank God. Here let me help you up." She stuck out a hand in which Naruto went and grabbed it. Standing up he could see that she was shorter than his 5'6. If he had to say she would have to be about 5'3, though that didn't distract him long.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks." The woman chuckled, "I just pulled you up, its no big deal." Naruto shook his head, "No, I meant thanks for apologizing and meaning it. Most people just say that phrase and just walk away like it wasn't their fault." Which was, unfortunately, true since often times people rarely meant what they said when giving an apology. At least that's what he's experienced with his job as an Attorney as well as a Yakuza member. "Well I'm not most people. I can prove it to you if you want." She said, giving a small under tone of want. "Oh? How would you do that?" Naruto asked, curious to the woman's offer. It's not like he couldn't guess, he is a male after all, but he didn't want to be rude so he kept his thoughts to himself.

"How about I take you out to coffee to say I'm sorry for knocking you over. Plus I get to prove that I'm not like other people." She said with a bit of a spring to her step. "Hmm, keep on jogging for a few hours in the hot sun or take a lovely woman's offer for coffee. Such a difficult decision." Naruto said with an exaggerated look of concentration that made the woman giggle. "Well if it's so hard I guess you don't want to come with me to the coffee shop." She said good-naturedly back at him, playing along with him. "Alright miss you wore me down, I would love to go get some coffee with you." She smiled, "Great! Come on lets go!" She grabbed his hand and started to jog out of the park with him in tow. "Whoa, hold on. I didn't get your name." She looked over her shoulder with a smile, "It's Ebony, Ebony Brown."

**XXXXXXX**

**And done with another chapter! Woo, you know I was originally going to write this next week but your guys great comments and feedback gave me that extra push to make this chapter happen quicker. So thanks you guys for supporting this story, it always helps me get a little boost in my writing when I get good feedback in reviews so keep it coming! Now to the questions on this chapter, I know that the trial kind of seemed one-sided. Well from what I saw in the R. Kelly episode, Tom had enough evidence to throw the man in prison but the white lawyer played on the Black communities want for a R&B artist to get him out of court, without any evidence. The whole case was just him slandering Tom and saying the evidence wasn't even evidence when he was backed into a wall. For me I think he knew he could win, because it was rigged, so he gave flippant answers and no evidence to support his argument. So if someone took away that advantage of a fixed case, gave the hard facts like Naruto did and call the guy out on his behavior well it would be an easy case. As to Tom's dinner request, the man is awkward when it comes to social events so it's not surprising that he would invite a total stranger to his house for dinner, he did it with Pretty Boy Flizzy in the fourth season so it's not a surprising that he would do so with Naruto, well they made a deal to get his marriage back on track but that's beside the point. The rapper was a stranger and Tom just invited to his house when he didn't know him as payment, not very smart.**

**The main cast wasn't really shown in this chapter but they will be in the next one so don't worry about that. Plus the outing with Ebony is coming up so I hope you guys like it. Is she the main pairing, well that's still up for debate. If you want someone please suggest them in your reviews and give a good explanation on why they should be paired with the blonde Yakuza. Anyway that's it for me I got to get back to my studies, till next time this is Yami signing out. **

**Preview:**

**The dinner was going well! Mr. Shimura seemed to like the house, his family and Tom's work ethic. Now all he needed to do was ease him into the idea of helping him for the Florida case. It wasn't as big as the ones Naruto had done in his career, like the PG&E negligence case, but it would save Tom's career and with Naruto on board Tom knew that he would be able to get the money to keep his place in the firm!**

"**I would like to make a toast. To Mr. Shimura for coming here to-" Tom tried to say only to hear a loud bang at the door. They all turned to see two kids pulling an old man into the room. "Boys! What are you doing?!" They both started to speak quickly in rapid fire, never stopping when the other was talking. Naruto went over to them and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Kid's calm down." The new neighbor said, quieting them down with a look and commanding aura. Taking a few breathes they let go of their grandfather, who started to crawl away back to his house.**

**They both breathed in and yelled, "GRANDAD IS DATING A HOE!"**

**Next time, Ch. 2: Coffee, Hoes and Pimps of the Slick Kind.**


End file.
